


welcome home

by GymLeaderMorty (RivalSilver)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Smut, Teasing, birthday gift, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/GymLeaderMorty
Summary: an old gift reposted from Tumblr (because it's flagged rn and I don't want it to disappear) for one of my bffs. ily farah <3also im using her OC, Hana.





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fullfirefafar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/gifts).



> an old gift reposted from Tumblr (because it's flagged rn and I don't want it to disappear) for one of my bffs. ily farah <3
> 
> also im using her OC, Hana.

The instant her hand slips to the door and pushes it open, it’s like all the weight she’s been pushing off that day has finally slammed itself on her shoulders. Her posture immediately slumps as she’s on with clothing the door, blowing the air out of her cheeks. Leading an army is tougher than she thought it would be, but her stubbornness has been quite the most shining tool in her box of details, as Hana always puts everyone before herself. 

During the first weeks, she would arrive to an empty room with bland textures: a bed, table, and bookcase for her readings (which was rare, since she never had time for herself). The routine was like a never-ending cycle, where she’d arrive, slip off her armor, and fall on the bed and knock out from exhaustion. On occasion, Hana would gaze up at the ceiling, the thoughts of war and bringing the two kingdoms to peace intruding her thought process, leaving her utterly stressed.

Things change, she has to remind herself. Now, she’s able to walk into her headquarters, only to find someone waiting for her to conclude the night.

After inhaling softly, her head cocks up, meeting Takumi’s soft gaze on her. “There you are,” he mumbles, “I was beginning to think that I should go out there and hunt you down.”

“I believe hunting is one of your flaws,” Hana reminds, a small giggle reaching his ears.

Only recently has the thought of actually falling in love, yet alone marry anyone during these times ever reached Hana’s mind. But Takumi was the one to do so, steal her heart.

He gently pats the space next to him on their bed, eyebrow raised at her confusion. “Come here, Hana.”

It still gets to her, the _way_ he calls out her name through those lips of his using _that_ tone. He’s addressed to her in that fashion a few times she recalls, but it always gives the same effect on the young woman. Clearing her throat, Hana slowly approaches her awaiting husband, and before she can take a seat, the way he shoots up to his feet halts her in her tracks. “Hm?”

His finger raises up, presses to her soft cheek, and drags down leisurely. His other fingers join, tracing back towards her ear until he cups her slightly reddening cheek into his large palm, a calm facial expression painting his facial features. He stifles his sigh as the tips of his fingers slip into her royal blue hair. “Welcome home.”

Before Hana thanks him, he silences her with his index finger on her nude lips, before chuckling to himself, then recovering. “Turn around.”

She finds herself instantly following his order, and in _that tone_ of voice, squeaking as she senses his hands working their way with tugging off her cape, then one by one, pulling off her armor. She’s still almost fully dressed, unlike him, which she is now noting that he’s in a simple shirt and sleeping bottoms. When the Norhian’s ears catch Takumi’s order to face him, she does so, only to have him mirroring what he did to her back, peeling off the remains of her armor. She’s now in her clothing, which is a bit revealing now that her armor has been removed, and it has her flushing in embarrassment. Hana knows once day, the shyness will completely go away, but today it seems, will not be so.

Takumi sighs in a softly manner, grabbing at her arm and yanking her against his chest, her “eep!” muffled within the surface of his plain shirt. She knows that Takumi isn’t the best with patience, but she doesn’t mind, because she knows he would never place her in such an uncomfortable situation. Balling his shirt, she peeks up as she can literally feel his eyes on her, as if commanding her.

“Hana…” His voice deepens.

Then, his lips are on hers, and both are kissing each other without a care in the world. All worries fade from her mind, no thoughts about the ongoing war, the burden she has on herself to unite two kingdoms that have been at arm’s end for quite some time, and the troubles on herself and her identity – who she actually was. Now, her thoughts occupy him, the sudden feeling of want for Takumi to _love_ her in more ways than one overpowering her senses.

Takumi at first didn’t think that Hana was the type to immediately draw to him, yet alone anyone else sexually that quickly, but he was nobody to complain, as he’s promised to give her whatever she wants – which included himself. He indulges himself with arrogance at the mere thought, as he’s the only one who would witness Hana’s intimate side, which a majority of the army thought she lacked. The fire of his arrogance is also fueled by the woods of everyone who has tried to win over her heart, yet having him be Hana’s chosen one.

Chosen indeed. And was he ever so glad to have been.

Soon enough, Hana is pushed down on the bed, resting her body and pushing herself up on her elbows, only to have her lay back down as Takumi approaches. One knee on either side of her legs, sitting up and observing Hana’s short locks sprawled out, her lip-biting, and her hands balling the sheets beneath her. He can’t help the chuckle he exhales, moving himself closer, until he straddles her and locks her in place. “I finally have you _all_ to myself, Hana.”

“You’re so selfish, Takumi.” Again, her gaze averts from the smirk that curls his lips.

“I know.” Another chuckle – this one with a hint of triumph.

She shudders at his digits roaming to her shirt, in an obvious maneuver to peel it off her body, and allows him to do so with slow movements. Hana doesn’t need Takumi to tell her bluntly at this point that he seems to enjoy what he is seeing, because a part of him is doing that for her, as it presses against her thigh through the thin fabric of his bottoms. His eyes scan approvingly, lowering his upper body down and allowing him to tower over her. Both his hands hold himself in place on either side of her head, as he dips down to kiss her before she is able to comment. Instantly, Hana is victim to their kiss, as her hands lean up to claw at his muscular shoulders and have him yanked down against her.

“Hana…” he hisses against her lips, “You temptress.”

Hana whines in response, shutting him up with another rough kiss, small hands tracing up and down his bare arms, before moving to his chest, and balling his shirt. She tugs at it – a message sent for Takumi to have it removed, to which he obliges. Breaking the short kiss, he peels off his shirt and drops it aside, and the sight of his body has Hana biting her lip and dragging her hands down his bare chest.

Takumi’s a bit surprised, as she doesn’t bother to halt once she reaches the hems of his bottoms, although he notes the sudden shy atmosphere around them. For encouragement, Takumi snickers, “Curious girl.” She swallows at his next statement, “Why don’t you show me what you can do?”

Hana isn’t naïve like most people would think, she’s had her fair share of sexual experiences with Takumi, and although he’s the only one she’s ever had these types of encounters with, it relieves her that he never mocks her for her inexperience whenever they try new things.

Today’s one of those days, where his request has her thinking for a moment, before nodding. A small hand slips down lower and lower, until she reaches his crotch area. Her ears catch Takumi’s sharp intake of air at the gentle fondling she’s giving to his manhood, gazing up at his reaction: eyes closed and inhaling again. She feels him twitch and grow harder, which tells her that he’s ready, and it finally has her emitting a shiver at her sensual needs flourishing. Takumi _likes_ her feeling him up just as she likes the reaction he’s giving of what she does to him.

Her hand slips into his bottoms, moves around, until she inhales sharply and grabs at his now evident erection bulging. “Gods, Hana, you’re going to drive me crazy here…”

The male doesn’t think she’d do it, but she does, and it has him groan at the way she starts to move her hand up and down. It’s such torture to him, how damn _slow_ she was pumping, but he knows that if he tells her to speed up, he wouldn’t last when they get to copulating. He has to bite his tongue hard to refrain from telling her to so, simply inhaling sharply and slipping her name through his mouth. When his hips make an involuntary jerk forward, she blinks in stupor, thinking that he perhaps wants her to go faster.

His hand swoops down to grasp at her wrist, tighter than usual, gently trying to catch his slightly disoriented breath. “Don’t,” he hisses quietly.

“D-did I do something wrong?” Hana frowns.

His chortle echoes. “You did the exact _opposite_.” He pulls her hand away. “But unfortunately, I _do_ have a limit, if you catch my drift.” To thank her, he presses a kiss to her forehead. “It’s time for me to repay you, yes?”

Towering over her, Takumi sighs. “Clothing, my dear.”

It takes her a moment, but when she sees him removing his clothing, she does the same, only slower. By the time she’s removed everything, he’s back on top, skin pressed to skin as he observes what he sees. “Beautiful.”

It holds adoration and love – how one simple word uttered to her can leave Hana so flustered, yet feel so happy…

“Ready?”

Hana lets him settle in place in between her slender legs, then lowers himself completely, hearing his soft breathing right up against her ear. Lips press to her lobe, grasping one of her thighs with his arm and using the other to steady himself. “Hana…”

“Takumi…”

No other words are exchanged. As he enters her gently, he catches her croaked gasp wheezed out of her mouth, and her hands move to grasp his shoulders for support. “Gods…” Her face hides slightly near his shoulder as Takumi begins up a soft rhythm of rocking himself in and out of her. Little by little, Hana relaxes, allowing the pleasure to finally power her thinking process. The love is there – the way he’s thrusting, how his hands are holding her with such care, as if she were a precious piece of fragile treasure that is one of a kind.

“Hana… Fuck…”

The way he groans her name in need successfully has her moan and cry for him to quicken his speed. She feels it, how every cell in her longs for him and all that is him, and also senses how his wants are mutual to hers, to claim her as his own.

Takumi busies himself with kisses pressed in her blue hair, her ear, and her cheek, pushing away the need to roughen the pace. Hana is his precious flower, one that must have extra care. Without much thought, he blurts out, “I love you,” at her ear, and digs his nails into her soft skin, pace quickening.

Three words. Three words, and Hana’s stiffening underneath him, breaking out into loud moans as her pleasure builds up. Faster and faster, Takumi grinds her, to which she finds herself finally moving with him to reach his thrusts and feel every bit of pleasure she possibly can. All thought has left, nothing but him being her main priority. Hana’s forgotten at this point to stay as quiet as she wanted to be, her moans covering Takumi’s groans of pleasure grunted at her ear. Grabbing on to his shoulders, the Nohr princess arches her back, lips parted as her body gets closer and closer to her end.

Although he received a bit of a head start, Takumi isn’t reaching his end yet, so when he’s muttering “I love you,” once more, she tightens around him and moans loudly as she comes, holding on to his shoulders and parts of his long hair for her dear life. Pleasure is apparent on them both, one riding through her orgasm while the other deepens his thrusts and tenses up as he prepares for his incoming climax.

Hana’s nails dig into his shoulders, feeling himself stiffen inside of her, rocking over and over, faster and rougher, the need to release at its highest peak. Hana whispers it back, although she doesn’t think he hears her since she’s croaking it against his skin, the “I love you, too,” reaching him either one way or another. Her words are slurring, eyes closed as she feels it – his orgasm hitting him like a sack of bricks and climaxing inside of her after one final thrust. The young woman can sense the way his body is arched, the way he’s trembling to finally gain relief. Takumi concludes with a slight strain, then heaved a sigh of bliss. “Hana…”

They both rest in this position, saying nothing more, simply allowing their bodies to recover from their state of temporary bliss. It’s finally quiet in their room, the bedsheets below her are a mess, and their slightly sweating bodies are trembling in pleasure of their concluded copulating.

As he pulls out, Takumi merely mutters his response in a sweet, loving manner. “I love you, too.”

In seconds, his face leans to hers, nothing but love filling his eyes, gazing through his lashes as he strokes her warm cheek with his fingers. And the way she giggles forms a genuine smile at his lips – one of the many sounds he would never get tired of hearing from Hana. “What’s so funny?”

As he tilts his head, their lips brush, this time delicately, and it leaves him utterly breathless. Yes, this woman beneath her, his need to smile, his precious treasure, was all he needed at his side for the rest of his days.


End file.
